When I'm Gone
by AelitaAngels
Summary: [One Shot][Song fic] Videl's realionship with her Dad R


I got inspired by Emimen's Song 'When I'm gone' I reminds me so much of Mr. Satan's and Videl's relationship. Funny I don't even like Mr. Satan. I altered the lyrics a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Emimen, or When I'm gone

* * *

_Yeah… that's my life... My own words I guess… _

Mr. Satan readied himself for his next match. If he won this one he'd be named "The strongest man on earth" Mr. Satan ran into the ring and sized up against his opponent. He threw a punch at his face.

_Have you ever loved some one that you'd give an arm for?_

_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?_

_When they know they're your heart_

_And you know you are they're armor_

_And you will destroy any one who would try to harm her_

"Go Daddy!" cheered a girlish voice that Mr. Satan recognized.

It was His 4 year old daughter, Videl. Mr. Satan smiled as her attacked his opponent head on. He needed to win this match. It was the money his family needed to stay alive. He'd win this match; he'd win it for Videl. Mr. Satan kicked his opponent square in the face sending him flying out of the ring. Mr. Satan blinked in disbelief. He won!

"Yeah!" Mr. Satan cheered giving the crowd (mainly to his daughter) the victory sign.

Videl cheered even louder proud that she was the daughter of the strongest man in the word. After the Match Mr. Satan's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Mr. Satan said proudly.

"Mr. Satan? We're sorry sir but…"

"But what?"

"Mrs. Hella Satan has died in a car accident in the hands of a drunk driver."

_But what happens when karma, turns right around to bite you?_

_And everything you stand for turns on you to spite you?_

_What happens when you become the main source of the pain?_

"_Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane_

"_Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy, where is she?"_

_I don't know go play Videl, Baby your Daddy's busy_

_Daddy's writing a speech, it ain't gonna write itself_

_I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by your self_

Years had passed but Mr. Satan had never told Videl about her mother dieing. He'd told her that she was away on vacation. Over time the once humble Mr. Satan turned into a glory hog.

"Daddy where's Mommy? When is she coming back?" the now 8 year old Videl demanded eyes full of tears.

"I told you she's on a vacation! Now quiet I need to finish this speech about how strong I am!" Mr. Satan said not even looking at his daughter.

"She isn't coming back isn't she? Why Daddy? Why isn't she coming back? I thought Mommy loved us!" Videl cried tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I don't know! Go play you're being a pest!" Mr. Satan glared at his daughter.

She returned his glare. He sighed and gave in.

_Then turn right around and tell her you love her_

_And put hands on her who's a splitting image of her mother_

_That Slim Shady, Yeah Slim Shady's Crazy_

_Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby_

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back..._

Videl fell on the floor crying

"Mommy!"

Mr. Satan finally told her the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Videl wailed "You lied! You lied to me! What did I ever do to you?"

"I'm sorry sweet pea… I didn't want to hurt you." Mr. Satan said as he hugged Videl.

When Mr. Satan let go of Videl he said "I have to go to Sweden to say my speech. Sorry I've gotta go."

"Not again" Videl barked

_I keep having this dream; I'm jumping with her in the leaves_

_She Keeps screaming she don't want me to leave_

"_You're always making me cry! Why? Why do you want me to cry?"_

_Baby Daddy ain't leaving no more "Daddy you're lying"_

"_You always say that, you always say this is the last time" _

"_But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"_

_Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny locket_

_It got a picture "This will keep you safe daddy this'll keep you safe take it with you"_

"What do mean not again?" Mr. Satan demanded.

"You're always leaving me… not any more!" Videl said wiping away her tears.

"Videl you are in no position to tell me, the strongest man in the universe what to do!" Mr. Satan barked.

Videl took out a silver necklace locket from her pocket and handed it to Mr. Satan.

"Mommy gave it to me when I was only 2 years old. I still remember what she told me… 'It's a lucky locket… It brings good luck and helps you make good decisions' I think you need it more than I do, Daddy." Videl said a lone tear ran down her face.

Mr. Satan opened the locket. Inside was a picture of Him, Hella, and Baby Videl. Mr. Satan smiled at his daughter.

"I promise I won't leave anymore." Mr. Satan lied.

"Daddy you're lying" Videl said looking in his eyes, "but you're not leaving anymore! You're staying right here!" Videl smirked.

Mr. Satan growled and began to walk towards the door. Furniture blocked it. Mr. Satan let out frustratedyell as he tossed the furniture out of the way. Videl watched in terror as some of the fragile items shattered as they hit the floor.

_I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror_

_These frickin' walls must be talking, cause man I can hear 'em_

_They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight_

_Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late_

_And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door_

_It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on_

_Angels singing..._

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back..._

Mr. Satan Grabbed his speech, a coat and some suit cases. He roughly kissed Videl on her fore head. It burned like acid.

"Daddy you're the only thing I have left to hang on to don't go!" Videl sobbed.

"I'm sorry sweet pea but I've got to give the people what they want!" Mr. Satan said stepping out the door.

Videl sobbed

"Daddy!"

over and over again until a maid came out to see what had happened.

"Miss. Videl?" the maid asked looking down at the sobbing girl.

Out of pity and generosity the maid decided to help Videl even if it would cost her job.

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat_

_The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet_

_I take a bow and thank you all for coming out_

_They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd_

_I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing_

_"Daddy it's me, help Daddy, my wrists are bleeding,"_

_But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?_

_"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leaving"_

_"You lied to me Dad, and now you make me real sad_

_"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'_

_"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin_

_"I get the point - fine, I'm going"_

_But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice_

_"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than me"_

_That's what they want, they want you Hercule, they keep… Screaming' your name_

_It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just talk about your fill_

_Yeah, I bet you, you will. You brag about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real_

"Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" The crowd chanted.

Mr. Satan had finished his big speech.

"Daddy!" a distressed girl cried.

Mr. Satan looked down. It was Videl.

"V-Videl, How'd you get to Sweden?" Mr. Satan raged.

"I followed you Daddy! You lied to me again! You said you weren't leaving!" Videl cried.

Videl jumped on stage and snatched back her locket.

"I thought this would help you but it didn't, did it?" Videl sobbed.

Videl turned her back on Mr. Satan and was about to jump off the stage.

"Wait Sweet Pea!" Mr. Satan cried.

"You don't have to explain, Dad, I get it! You love your fans more than your own daughter!" Videl cried jumping off the stage and accidentally dropping the locket.

The blinded and oblivious crowd continued to chant His name.

_I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see_

_How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me_

_I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it_

_Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it_

_The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes_

Mr. Satan picked up the locket as the curtains began to close on him. He was so blinded by pride that he failed to see he was hurting his daughter. He closed his eyes, pressed the locket against his forehead and screamed

"No Videl!"

People back stage looked at him as if he were sane.

"Oh my, Hun what's wrong?" said Mr. Satan's slutty gold digging girl friend.

"Nothing…" Mr. Satan lied still pressing the locket against his fore head.

As soon as everyone left Mr. Satan fell to his knees crying.

_That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'_

_It's Spring and Videl's outside swinging, I walk right up to the kid and kiss her_

_Tell her I miss her, Videl just smiles and winks at her old baby-sitter_

_Almost as if to say…_

Many years later, Mr. Satan and Videl had fixed there relationship problems. Videl was now a strong 19-year-old girl. Mr. Satan walked up to her and huged her tight and whispered in her ear

"I'm sorry for all the lies."

Videl's eyes filled up with tears of joy. All those lies about not leaving, her mother and Cell were behind them. They were on the road to recovery Videl could feel it. Videl winked at her old baby sitter. The Maid who helped her get to Sweden. The Maid smiled and winked back. Videl broke the hug and went over to her boyfriend, Gohan and kissed him. And from heaven Hella Satan was looking down on them, smiling.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back..._

* * *

(Sniff) happy ending. I cried watching the 'When I'm gone' video. Please review 1st song fic. 


End file.
